


Glenya Snuggles

by All_The_Monsters



Series: Gleb x Anya One-shots [1]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I know what your thinking, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, again nothing dirty you little flop-doodle, get your mind out of the gutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Just a really fluffy Gleb x Anya one-shot for you guys.





	Glenya Snuggles

Soft morning light drifted in through the window and fell gently onto Anya's sleeping features as she scrunched her nose and furrowed her brow before opening her bleary eyes to the the new day. Not for the first time she was grateful for the cloud cover that kept the harsher rays of sun from nearly blinding her every morning. The past week had been cold and a snow storm had settled of St. Petersburg making it impossible for her anyone to leave their houses, let alone go to work. 

Rolling over she snuggled closer to Gleb's sleeping form enjoying the warmth he provided. Anya felt more than heard the soft groan in his chest before he wrapped his arms around her. She gazed on as sleep heavy eyelids opened to reveal those dark chocolate eyes she loved so much. 

" _Dobroye utro_ " He whispered groggily pulling her closer. 

Anya hummed before replying softly, "Good morning." Looking back up she could see him blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Leaning forward Anya reached and kissed the corner of his mouth smiling as the light scruff of his beard tickled her lips. As she pulled away Gleb reached up to cup the back of her head and pull her back to him for a proper kiss. 

"I love you." He whispered once they'd parted. Anya smiled and lay her head back down on his chest once more. She shifted once more to wrap her arms around him. 

A simple peace settled over the two of them as they lay there wrapped in each other's arms as the snow fell silently outside the window. It was during times like this that Anya felt truly at peace, she didn't need to remember and she didn't need to know who she was in her past. It was gone behind and whoever she might have been with it, now she was Anya, just Anya, and as long as Gleb was there next to her she would happily be  _Anya._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was really short. I was just bored and decided to write something. Thanks for reading!


End file.
